Un Regalo De Año Nuevo
by Isa Labra Cullen
Summary: SUMMARY: Estas últimas semanas de diciembre se han complicado más las cosas. Al estar solo y con una niña de diez años no era sencillo, era yo solo y mi pequeña hermanita Rosalie; nuestros padres murieron hace tres años cuando yo aún era menor y no permitiría que me separaran de Rose. Desde entonces vivimos prácticamente en la calle y albergues.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen y Flor Carrizo, Betas de Élite Fanfiction.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction.

**Jasper POV**

_Tres años antes…_

Era noche buena y, como siempre, mis padres brillaban por su ausencia; ellos estaban en otro de sus viajes de negocios y mi pequeña hermanita, Rose, esperaba sentada en el pequeño sofá frente a la puerta que ellos llegaran. Yo ya no me hacía ilusiones de que en alguna fiesta especial estuvieran con nosotros, desde pequeño comprendí que era yo solo y Nani Esme. Después, cuando nació Rose, pensé que ellos cambiarían, pero eso no pasó. Y allí estábamos, esperando. Por mí estaría bien irme con mis amigos y mi novia María, pero mi pequeña hermanita no pasaría por lo mismo que yo.

Vi que se estaba quedando dormida, sus hermosos rizos dorados enmarcaban su carita.

—Hey, Rose, despierta, nena, vamos, te llevo a la cama.

En cuanto quise tomarla en brazos, se sentó y sus ojos aceitunados, una réplica de lo de mamá, me miraron fijamente.

—No, Jazz, por favor un ratito más, sé que van a llegar…

¿Cómo negarle algo cuando sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas? Rose, a sus escasos siete añitos, era una belleza despampanante y nos llevamos diez años; no sabía qué haría cuando ella tuviera diecisiete y yo veintisiete y algún cabrón se le acercara.

—Está bien, sólo un rato más, después nos iremos a dormir.

Se escuchó el timbre de la casa y vimos pasar a una de las chicas del servicio.

—Jasper, este señor busca algún familiar de tus padres.

—Gracias, Carmen, puedes retirarte. Buenas noches, señor, soy Jasper Hale.

—Buenas noches, Jasper, necesitamos hablar contigo. Mi nombre es James Witherdale, creo que lo más conveniente es que sea a solas y con un adulto —dijo viendo a mi pequeña hermana.

—Eh… sí, claro. Rose, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a tu recámara, por favor?

—Pero, Jazz, tú dijiste que podía quedarme.

—Rosalie, ve a tu recámara. —Ella se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras—. Sígame, por favor, en un momento llamo a nuestra niñera.

Pasamos al despacho de mi papá y llamé a Esme para que ella estuviera presente como adulto.

—Oye, Nani, el señor que llegó quiere que algún adulto esté presente para hablar conmigo, ¿podrías venir, por favor?

—Claro, cariño, dame sólo un segundo.

Ella está en la cocina, guardando algunos restos de comida que dejamos.

—Alice, guarda el resto de la comida —pidió a una de las chicas nuevas.

Los dos salimos de la cocina y nos dirigimos al despacho para encontrarnos con el señor James.

—Buenas noches, señora, soy James Witherdale, oficial forense de Seattle. Sé que está es una fecha importante, pero tengo malas noticias para ustedes. El señor y la señora Hale tuvieron un accidente trágico en el cual perdieron la vida, necesitamos que alguien identifique los cuerpos.

No, eso no podía estar pasando, no podíamos quedarnos solos…

—Dios santo, ¿podría ir yo? Él aún es menor de edad.

Yo seguía en shock, ¿cómo le iba a decir a Rose lo que había pasado? No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba llorando, tenía que reprocharles a mis papás que no estuvieran con nosotros, pero yo los quería.

—Oh, cariño, no llores, yo entraré, no permitiré que pases por esto.

Me abracé a Esme y lloré como nunca había llorado, estábamos solos.

—¿Cómo se lo voy a decir Rose, es tan pequeña, cómo lo va a tomar?

—Shhh… tranquilo, se lo diremos los dos ¿sí? Entiende algo, no estás solo.

Esme me tenía abrazado y ni siquiera me importaba que un extraño me viera llorar.

—Tienen que acompañarme, por favor, se tienen que arreglar unos papeles, Lo más recomendable es que un familiar directo los haga —explicó el oficial.

—Esme puede hacerlo, es nuestra niñera —respondí. No quería hablarle a los tíos ellos vivían en Londres y tardarían en llegar.

—Lo siento, pero eso no se puede y tú no lo puedes hacer siendo menor de edad.

—Tiene unos tíos pero no viven aquí, están en Londres, se les podría avisar a ellos. —Alcancé a escuchar lo que le decía Esme, pero sólo podía pensar una cosa, cómo iba a hacer para darle la noticia a mi pequeña.

El policía no vio inconveniente que Esme reconociera a mis padres, ya que mis tíos tardarían unos días en llegar. Había tenido que esperarla cerca de la morgue, ese lugar era tan horrible y frío; pero yo sólo seguía dándole vueltas a cómo decirse lo a Rose.

Cuando salimos de allí yo sólo quería ir verla, pero sabía que ya estaría dormida.

Esme no tardó mucho en salir junto con Carlisle y el policía, el último se fue en dirección contraria en la que me encontraba yo. Carlisle y Esme me veían con lástima y el dolor se veía en su rostro.

—Lo siento tanto, Jasper. —Carlisle siempre había estado con nosotros, al igual que Esme, para mí era como otros padres—. Tenemos que firmar unos papeles del reconocimiento, pero dado que no somos familiares directos tuyos no nos pueden entregar los cuerpos.

Estábamos en camino a la casa, ya casi amanecía, y llegaría el momento de darle la noticia Rose.

—Vamos, cariño, te voy a dar algo de comer.

—No, gracias, no tengo hambre, prefiero ir a ver un ratito a Rose. —Traté de hacer mi camino hacia las escaleras pero Esme me detuvo.

—Nada de eso, jovencito, tienes que comer algo. Además aún es temprano y mi pequeña está dormida.

Me obligaron a comer y descansar un rato, desperté como a las nueve de la mañana y pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla; pero al bajar a la cocina encontré a Rose sentadita tomando su desayuno y supe que no era así.

—Buenos días, hermosa, ¿cómo dormiste? —la saludé. Su mirada cayó en mí y me sonrió. Oh, mi pequeña, cuánto sufriría.

—Buenos días, Jazz, bien… todo bien ¿Desayunas conmigo?

—No tengo mucha hambre, peque, de hecho tengo algo que decirte…

¿Cómo diablos se le decía a una niña de siete años que sus papás murieron?

—Verás, cariño, ¿te acuerdas del señor que vino anoche?

Ella sólo asintió, llevándose una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

—Pues… él vino a informarnos que nuestros papis tuvieron un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? ¿Como los de las películas que ves? —Asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces vamos a ir a verlos al hospital?

—No, cariño, nuestros papis no están… —Me corté y respiré profundo—. Ellos están en el cielo, junto con los abuelos.

—Si ellos están junto a los abuelos, quiere decir que ellos murieron, ¿como Pelusa? —Sus ojitos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y eso me partía el corazón—. No… no es cierto, mis papis no.

Rose se bajó del taburete y corrió a hacia su cuarto.

—Espera, Rose… ¿Y ahora qué hago? —le pregunté a Esme.

—Ve con ella, ambos se necesitan en este momento.

Y así lo hice, fui al cuarto de mi pequeña.

—Rose, lamento haberte dado esa noticia, si por mi fuera te salvaría de todo esto.

—Tú no los querías, por eso tuvieron ese accidente y nos dejaron —dijo llorando

Eso me partió aún más el corazón. Ella pensaba que era mi culpa…

Un día después llegaron los tíos de Londres y se empezó a organizar lo del funeral. Todo trascurría en cámara lenta, pero aun así el funeral pasó rápido. Después de eso, mis tíos, el abogado de mis papás y el policía que vino a avisar lo sucedido, estaban hablando en el despacho que era de papá.

—Por consiguiente, usted y su esposa son los únicos familiares directos que tienen los niños, si ustedes no se hacen cargo de ellos irán a un orfanato.

En cuanto escuché eso me alejé de la puerta, yo no dejaría que pasara eso y que me separan de Rosalie. Así que fui por ella a su cuarto, hice unas pequeñas maletas y tomé todo el dinero que teníamos ahorrado, no era mucho pero de algo le serviría.

—Rose, cariño, ven… vamos a dar una vuelta al parque, ¿sí?

Y así fue como empezamos a vivir en la calle y en albergues.

.

.

_Tiempo actual… _

Ese día se cumplían tres años de la muerte de nuestros padres y estábamos en uno de los albergues buenos, ya que en el resto teníamos que compartir un cuarto por lo menos con otras dos familias, pero en ese teníamos uno para nosotros solos. Y ni hablar de los de los más pobres, en los que no me dejaban estar con Rose ya que yo era mayor de edad; en esos momentos mi pequeña lloraba toda la noche, porque a veces dormíamos en el suelo de lo llenos que estaban. Por esa razón tratábamos de llegar temprano a uno de los tres buenos.

—Oye, Jazz, para año nuevo podemos venir aquí de nuevo, tienen buena comida. —Rose tenía la boca llena con sopa de espagueti—. Hace mucho que no probábamos algo como esto. ¿Cuando vamos a ir a visitar a Esme y a Carlisle? Los extraño mucho.

—Le hablaremos mañana a Esme, ¿sí, chaparra? Para que nos veamos en un parque.

Después de que nos fuimos, nos estuvieron buscando pero yo estaba asustado de que me separan de Rose y no volvimos. Cuando quisimos ir a ver a Esme y Carlisle, vimos a unos policías en su casa y le dije a Rose que no podíamos verlos, pero ella no paraba de llorar por su Nani.

Esa noche dormimos cual bebés, no hubo pesadillas de ninguno de los dos. Me desperté casi a las cinco de la mañana, ya que había hecho algunos trabajos y le compré una muñeca de trapo a Rose para ella llegaba Papá Noel. En cada cuarto había un pequeño árbol de navidad, dejé la muñeca en el tocador y regresé a dormir por lo menos media hora más.

A eso de las siete de la mañana un cuerpecito saltó a la cama, despertándome.

—Jazz, despierta, vamos abre esos ojos.

Seguí con los ojos cerrados para ver qué más hacia y en un momento después sentí su pequeño cuerpecito a mi lado.

—Sabes algo… ya tengo diez y sé que eres tú el que me compró la muñeca, gracias… ¿te digo otra cosa?, gracias por ser Papá Noel y por cuidarme todo este tiempo. —Cuando dejó un beso en mi mejilla sentí una pequeña gota en la misma, la rodeé con mis brazos—. Te quiero mucho, hermanito.

—Yo te amo, chaparra, nunca lo olvides. ¿Te gustó a pesar de que ya tienes diez? —La giré en la cama y le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

—Para, por favor, Jazz, para… —Su risa inundó la habitación .

—No hasta que me digas que te gustó.

—Me encantó, Jazz, me voy hacer del baño, para. —Detuve el ataque de cosquillas.

—Anda, vamos a bañarnos y le hablamos a Nani para ver si nos podemos ver…

.

.

_Al otro lado de la ciudad…_

**Bella POV**

Estaba muy dormida cuando fui despertada por mi flamante esposo, Demetri Vulturi, hijo de Aro Vulturi, el mejor amigo de mi padre. Mi matrimonio fue arreglado hace dos años, cuando la empresa de mi padre estaba prácticamente en la quiebra Aro Vulturi le prestó el dinero para reactivarla con la condición de que yo me casara. Así fue como sólo con veintitrés años estaba casada.

Y no, eso no era lo peor. Para mi desgracia y para ocultar las preferencias de mi esposo, mi querido suegro quiso que me casara con su hijito que era gay. En los medios de comunicación italianos había rumores de que el hijo del gran empresario Aro Vulturi tenía una relación con su guardaespaldas, Felix Cudmore, y Aro, siendo un padre tradicionalista, tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad al ver a mi padre tan desesperado la tomó. Para mi desgracia, a mis padres lo único que les importa era el dinero, yo me enteré de que mi esposo tenía otras preferencias el primer día de la luna de miel. No tenía una relación mala con Demetri, éramos muy buenas amigas.

—Anda, floja, tenemos que ir al desayuno que dan tus papás y yo tengo que hacer cositas por la tarde.

—Ve tú solo, por mí puedes decir que me fui a China, ayer llegué muy noche.

—Bella, tenemos que ir y aparentar ser la pareja feliz.

Me tape aún más con el edredón.

—No quiero, será lo mismo que ayer con sus estúpidas preguntas de cuándo tendremos hijos y me estoy empezando a hartar de esto.

Él me quitó el edredón de la cara y aparecieron sus ojos verdes.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella, daría cualquier cosa por no arruinar así tu vida… Tuvo que pasar algo con Jacob ayer para que estés así, ¿qué te dijo?

—Se cansó de que tuviéramos que vernos a escondidas y terminó conmigo…

Mis mejillas ya estaban llenas de lágrimas. Jake había sido el amor de mi vida desde el instituto y él era uno de los pocos que sabía la verdadera razón por la que me casé con Demetri.

—Él quiere una familia.

—Oh, cariño, ¿qué te puedo decir yo que aún no sepas? Lo siento, pero si digo lo que soy papá me quitará todo y yo no quiero dejarte en la calle cuando nos divorciemos, sé que te mereces ser feliz, sólo tenemos que esperar unos días más a que todo pase a mi poder.

—Pero es que el ya tiene a alguien más… —Y yo ya no podría hacer nada contra eso—. Va a tener un hijo con Leah —expliqué y el llanto fue más fuerte después de decir esas palabras.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho. —Los brazos protectores de Demetri me rodearon—. Sé que es un momento difícil, pero si no vamos a la comida de tus papás va a ser peor. Vamos, anda, arriba… Te voy a preparar tu desayuno favorito, te quiero duchada en veinte minutos y empiezan a partir de ahora.

El desayuno en la casa de mis padres fue lo mismo de siempre. Mis primas, Tanya y Kate, estaban con sus respectivos esposos y sus hijos. La pequeña Irina estaba en los abrazos de su padre, Alistair, era una pequeña muñequita rubia tan hermosa como su madre y el pequeño, Emmett, brincaba entre Kate y Garrett.

—Tía Bella, mira lo que me trajo Papá Noel. —Él traía un carro de madera en sus manos—. Mira, papá, lo trajo de México, ¿verdad que está padre?

—Cariño, está hermoso y dime… ¿cómo te has portado?

—Super bien, tía Bella, mira también me trajeron una moto, sólo que mamá no me dejó traerla. —Fue cuando llegó Demetri con las bolsas de regalos.

—Jo, jo, jo… llegó Santa, ¿dónde están los niños de esta casa? —Emmett brincaba delante de él.

—Aquí, tío, Irina está pequeña para que hable —él seguía dando brinquitos delante de nosotros.

—Emmett, es pequeña pero también le trae cosas Santa. —Me acerqué a Alistair—. ¿Puedo?

—Claro que sí, aquí la tienes —respondió entregándome a la pequeña—. Mira, Bells, te ves tan bien con un pequeñín en brazos, no entiendo por qué no quieren tener hijos.

—Bueno, tan sólo llevamos dos años de de matrimonio, no tenemos prisa; queremos viajar, conocer muchos lugares, ¿verdad, amor? —Demetri me salvó de dar explicaciones.

—Oh, Bella, cariño, ¿a qué hora llegaron? Tu padre los está buscando, quiere hablar con ustedes.

Seguro quería hablar de negocios, y yo odiaba que quisiera hacerlo en esos eventos.

—Por fin, ya llegaron. Síganme, tenemos que hablar. —Sip, ese era mi papá, Charlie Swan, así era él.

Lo seguimos por la casa hasta llegar al despacho, en el cuál estaba Aro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, papá, por qué no me avisaste que venías?

—Tienen que ir la fiesta de año nuevo, es una cena muy importante para nosotros, de ella depende de un buen negocio —dijo sin saludar ni responder mientras nos extendía un papel con un sobre—. Esta es la dirección y la invitación.

—Carmen y Eleazar Hale… es el hermano de Alec Hale —preguntó Demetri pensativo—. ¿Alec falleció hace unos años?

—Sí y ellos se quedaron con la empresa y la herencia ya que sus hijos no a parecen.

—Ese muchacho, Jasper, siempre le sacó canas verdes al pobre de Alec…

.

.

**Jasper POV**

Llegamos a la casa de Esme, Rose estaba feliz porque podría ver a su Nani, a su tía duende Alice y a su tío Edward.

Hace unos años Alice y yo habíamos tenido un pequeño romance, ella era una chica linda y hermosa y se merecía lo mejor. Lo nuestro no llegó más allá de un amorío de adolescente y tiempo después ella conoció a Edward Masen. Después de un año y medio de novios se casaron, tienen una pequeña niña, Ava, de un año de edad.

—Oh, mis niños, me da tanto gusto tenerlos aquí. —Esme tenía en brazos a Rose que parecía un pequeño mono enroscado en su cuerpo.

—Hijo, que bueno que están aquí. Mi querida mujer estaba desesperada por verlos, anda, entra que hace mucho frío. —Carlisle era como mi padre, como Esme mi madre, ellos siempre estuvieron para mí.

Al entrar a la casa estaba tan hogareña, con un olor a ponche magnífico y el árbol de Navidad repleto de luces, esferas y fotos de de ellos mismos. La pequeña chimenea estaba encendida con siete botas tejidas en ella con los nombres de cada uno de nosotros.

Edward estaba al lado del árbol con la pequeña Ava en sus brazos y Alice tenía a Rose en su regazo, entregándole un paquete, que en un par de segundos ella abrió. Me sorprendió que a ellos no les dijera quién era Papá Noel.

—Mira, Jazz, es un vestido hermoso, me lo dejó Papá Noel con Esme, y también me dejó esto, mira… es un celular, ¿no crees que es genial?

—Seguro tienen hambre, voy a traerles algo de comida, mis niños. —Y así Esme desapareció en la cocina.

—Hola, Jazz, tu ahijada está ansiosa porque la cargues.

La pequeña Ava brincaba en los brazos de su padre.

Nos sentamos a comer un buen trozo de pavo y un poco de pierna y espagueti.

—Oye, Jasper, tengo un trabajo entre manos, pero nos hace falta uno; Jared se enfermó. Acomodaremos autos, ¿qué dices? Es el día de año nuevo y así tendrías algo de dinero para empezar el año.

—Rose se puede quedar con nosotros mientras ustedes van y trabajan —dijo Alice mientras le trenzaba el cabello a Rose.

—¿Y puedo ayudarte a cuidar a Ava? —Mi hermana estaban tan emocionada que le brillan sus ojos.

—Gracias, eso sería genial un poco de dinerito que no nos vendría mal.

—Y podríamos quedarnos aquí unos días, ya me cansé de andar de un lado a otro y ya viste que ya no hay policías, tal vez ya no nos buscan.

Lo único que pude hacer ante el comentario de Rose fue agachar la mirada. Ella ya me lo había dicho un par de veces, pero a mí no me gustaba dar lástima; aunque también entendía a mi pequeña, prácticamente era una adolescente.

Pasamos los días siguientes en casa de los Cullen, ya que Edward y Alice se fueron a su casa, Rose se quedó en la habitación que era de Alice.

Edward llegó por mí el martes por la tarde, me prestó un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca y un chaleco rojo, la ropa adecuada para el trabajo.

Llegamos al lugar donde trabajaríamos esa noche, era un gran salón de fiestas; por lo que se podía ver era un gran evento.

—Mira, Jasper, te presentó a Sam es nuestro jefe. Él es Embry y este es Seth, nuestro cachorrito, es hermano de Sam — Edward me presentó a los demás.

—Ok, chicos, recuerden que tienen que ser rápidos, tendremos por lo menos ochocientos carros que acomodar. Eric, por favor, no te quedes admirando los autos que te gusten y por lo que más quieran sí ven a una mujer hermosa , no se le queden viendo mucho tiempo. Chicos, no queremos tener algún problema con un marido celoso. Ahora sí, a trabajar.

Sam nos dio unas instrucciones más y todos tomamos nuestros puestos.

—Aquí vamos, Jasper, no lo olvides, nada de tomar algo de los autos y no observes demasiado a las mujeres.

Así estuvimos un buen tiempo, llevando autos carísimos al parking. En uno de los tantos viajes pude estar de nuevo de un Bentley.

—Vamos, muévanse, chicos, nos faltan unos cuantos más. Edward, tu chico es bueno, lo quiero en el próximo equipo.

—No lo dudes, aquí está para la próxima, ¿no es así, Jazz?

Asentí con la cabeza, era genial trabajar, quería que Rose regresara al colegio luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado ese tiempo.

—Vamos, Jasper, despierta… hay trabajo que hacer. —Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Justo en ese momento llegó un auto, un mini Cooper. De él salió un ángel, la chica más hermosa que había visto, con su hermoso cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos color chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Gracias a mi beta por su apoyo **

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen y Flor Carrizo, Betas de Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo espero que les haya gustado aquí les dejo el último capítulo gracias a sus hermosos Raview, nos leemos pronto con otro capítulo de Los Novios De Mis Hijas.**

**Muchas gracias a Bunny y Maqui por a poyarme con esta con mis locuras las quiero. **

.

**Jasper POV**

Es la mujer más hermosa que había visto, esos ojos parecían unas ventanas abiertas y se veían tristes aunque trataban de aparentar felicidad. En ese momento un hombre, tal vez un poco más alto que yo, la tomó de la mano.

—Aquí tienes las llaves, amigo, cuídalo —me dijo con una sonrisa—. Vamos, cariño, se nos hace tarde.

Estaba tan atontado que había olvidado qué estaba haciendo y me quedé viendo cómo se llevaba a la hermosa mujer. Inmediatamente, Sam estaba pegándome en la espalda.

—No hagas que me arrepienta de lo que le dije a Edward, deja de ver a la señorita.

—Perdón, no volverá a pasar —contesté, pero aun así pude percatarme de que ella tampoco había dejado de verme y que le estaba diciendo algo al oído al hombre que venía con ella.

—Vamos a trabajar, ya casi terminamos.

Todos volvimos al trabajo y esperaba tener la oportunidad de volverla a ver cuando ella saliera.

Después de hora y medía llegaron varias familias de alta sociedad y alcancé a reconocer a algunas de ellas, así que traté de pasar desapercibido; pero Sam le dijo a Edward que nos necesitaban en la cocina.

—Aquí están los dos chicos que querías, Angela, son de los mejores, pero los quiero de regresó antes de que la gente empiece a retirarse —le dijo a una señora más o menos de la de edad de Esme, con cabellos castaño y ojos cafés.

—Ya te dije que sí, te los regresó tempranito, sólo que estos dos muchachitos me faltaron —comentó guiñándole un ojo a Sam—. Venga, chicos, les doy nueva ropa, ¿cómo se llaman?

—Soy Edward Masen y este es mi primo, Jasper —Edward nos presentó a ambos.

—Muy bien, chicos Masen, vayan a cambiarse y regresen.

—Oye, Edward, cuando estábamos allá afuera pude ver a mucha gente conocida de cuando vivían mis padres, ¿no crees que me reconozcan?

—No creo, con ese cabello corto no te pareces en nada al rebelde que eras antes. A parte, es un dinerito extra que nos caerá de perlas y también podrás ver a esa chica que te hizo babear.

—Anda, vamos, deja de ser un pinche Cupido, ¿o sigues intentando que olvide a tú mujer?

—Pendejo, anda, vamos sino vendrán por nosotros.

Siempre lo molestaba con eso, al principió él desconfiaba de mí, ya que para Alice fui algo especial.

—Bien, chicos, les tocará estar por el salón ofreciendo bebidas, ya que sería un desastre si los envió a servir la cena. A ver… ven aquí. —Ella me tomó de la mano y me hizo seguirla—. Pon atención, la bandeja se toma así.

Nos enseñó cómo tomarla y nos hizo caminar unas cuantas veces, para así no tirarlas. Nos dieron nuestras primeras charolas con varias copas listas para ser degustadas. Estuve dando vueltas casi por todo el salón, tratando de ver sólo una vez más a la chica de ojos chocolate, fue cuando la vi con el mismo chico. Hice mi camino hasta ellos.

—¿Se les ofrece algo de beber? —En cuanto dije eso sus ojos estaban sobre mí, su acompañante me observaba con una sonrisa picarona en sus labios.

—Bella, cariño, ¿se te ofrece algo? —preguntó y pude percibir en su tono algo de doble sentido.

—Claro, tal vez una margarita no me caería mal —contestó ella.

Saber su nombre me hizo sentir algo en mi estómago, era tan hermoso como ella. Una pareja, más o menos de nuestra edad, se acercó a ellos.

—Pero mira quién está aquí, Mike, el matrimonio estrella.

Y ahí lo entendí. Que estúpido era, claro que tenía que ser su esposo. Para qué negarlo, el cabrón era atractivo para los ojos de las mujeres y tuvo que encontrarla a ella.

—Hola, Jessica, ¿qué te has operado esta vez? —Mi chica de ojos bonitos le dio un golpe a su esposo—. ¡Uh! Es la verdad, ve la nariz, se le ve más afilada.

—Deja de ser grosero, cariño, y no creó que seamos el matrimonió estrella, en algunas conversaciones he escuchado hablar de ustedes.

—Espero que hayan estado hablando bien —comentó la chica de cabello casi rojizo.

Quise retirarme, pero en ese momento se acercó otra pareja, que se me hacía conocida.

—Oh, pero si aquí están, Carmen, nuestros futuros socios.

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte, ante mí tenía a mi tío Eleazar y a su esposa. Tenía que salir de allí, ellos me quitarían a mi pequeña Rose. Pero al querer dar la vuelta choqué contra una persona cayendo al suelo y derramando todo.

—Oye, ten cuidado, muchacho…

Para este momento todas las miradas estaban sobre mí, incluidas las de las personas a quienes menos quería ver.

—¿Jasper? Cristo, eres tú, hijo.

No supe cómo me levanté y corrí hacia la salida.

—No lo dejen que salga...

.

.

**Bella POV**

Estaba dándome los últimos toques frente al espejo, mi maquillaje siempre era sencillo, nada llamativo y con mi vestido azul con negro.

—Wow… que hermosa estás, Bella, seré _el_ _hombre_ más envidiado de la noche. ¿Quieres causar un infarto a algún hombre con semejante enseñadera de pierna?

—No es para tanto, me he puesto peores, ¿lo recuerdas? —le dije a Demetri que estaba en los pies de mi cama.

—Maldita, sólo de recordar ese vestido de encaje yo quisiera usar yo.

— Anda, vamos, que no podemos llegar tarde.

Nos dirigimos al mini Cooper, mi auto favorito.

—No me veas así, Isabella, iremos en él pero conduciré yo, de regreso te toca a ti.

Sabía bien como chantajear a mi maridito, aunque casi siempre lo conseguí sabía que esa ocasión no sería así.

Llegamos a un fabuloso salón de fiestas, Demetri salió de auto para ayudarme, pero mi puerta fue abierta antes. Delante de mí tenía a un hombre alto, con cabello casi rubio dorado y unos ojos que no sabría decir si eran verdes o grises. Después de Jake era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en mi vida y por lo visto yo no le había sido indiferente.

—Aquí tienes las llaves, amigo, cuídalo. —El cabrón de Demetri se había dado cuenta de que el chico me gustaba—. Vamos, cariño, se nos hace tarde.

Comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia el salón y yo lo fulminé con la mirada por su actitud.

—Ya te vi, te gustó, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro, ¿no lo has visto? Está hecho un bombón.

—¿Y qué me dices del cobrizo que está por allá? Está mono, ¿no lo crees? —Al lado de mi chico estaba otro casi igual de estatura, sólo que él tenía cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes esmeralda, para nada mi tipo.

—No lo creo, colega, pero no me caería mal saber cómo se llama el chico rubio.

—Anda, vamos, loquita.

Entramos al salón que estaba adornado con tonos dorados y blancos. Un mesero nos condujo a la que sería nuestra mesa y nos indicó que podíamos pasar a la parte de arriba, donde había un bar. Allí nos encontramos a muchos conocido y estuvimos platicando con algunos hasta que nos separamos de ellos. Fue en ese momento cuando vi la sonrisa de Demetri, esa pícara que tenía y la voz detrás de mí ofreciéndome una copa me hizo entender todo.

—¿Se les ofrece algo de beber?

No había escuchado su voz afuera, pero su loción inundó mis sentidos y volteé a ver esos ojos enigmáticos que con la escasa luz se veían grises y hermosos.

—Bella, cariño, ¿se te ofrece algo? —me dijo Demetri burlonamente, haciendo referencia al chico y, ni corta ni perezosa, lo recorrí con la mirada. Claro que se me antojaba algo de beber.

—Claro, tal vez una margarita no me caería mal —contesté en un tono suave, pero fui interrumpida por una nefasta y chillona voz.

—Pero mira quién está aquí, Mike, el matrimonio estrella.

Esos eran Jessica y Mike Newton, nosotras siempre habíamos tenido una revalidad y Mike tuvo un enamoramiento adolescente conmigo.

—Hola, Jessica, ¿qué te has operado esta vez? —Le di un golpe a Demetri, pero estaba de acuerdo con él, ella se veía muy distinta—. ¡Uh! Es la verdad, ve la nariz se le ve más afilada.

—Deja de ser grosero, cariño, y no creo que seamos el matrimonio estrella, en algunas conversaciones he escuchado hablar de ustedes.

Habíamos escuchado comentarios sobre lo que acababa de decir Dem y que Mike había perdido la mitad de la empresa de su familia.

—Espero que hayan estado hablando bien. —Oh, Jessica no tenía idea de qué cosas

Estábamos en eso cuando se acercaron los anfitriones de la velada.

—Oh, pero si aquí están, Carmen, nuestros futuros socios.

Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta. Mi chico sexy palideció, comenzó a andar hacia atrás y chocó contra persona.

—¿Jasper? Cristo eres tú hijo. —Al escuchar a Eleazar se hizo un silencio enorme en el bar—. No lo dejen que salga.

Las personas de seguridad bloquearon las salidas, evitando la huida del chico que podía ser uno de los jóvenes más ricos de Seattle. Entre la gente pude ver al cobrizo que estaba con él en el parking.

Uno de seguridad logró atraerlo.

—Suéltenlo, está bien, es mi sobrino.

En ese momento había un silencio sepulcral, que hacía que todo pareciera peor.

—Por Dios, Jasper, hijo, los hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo. ¿Dónde está tu hermanita?

—Amor, creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado para tratar este asunto.

—No lo puedo creer, el heredero de los Hale es un mesero, esto es digno de twittear. —La estúpida de Jessica sacó su maldito móvil pero se lo arrebaté.

—No seas estúpida, Jessica, todos los aquí presentes somos gente de confianza, no reporteros de revistas de chismes.

.

.

**Jasper POV**

No lo podía creer, me habían descubierto y en ese momento me encontraba en una oficina con mis tíos.

—Jasper, ¿por qué huiste de tu casa? Tu tía y yo hemos estado muy preocupados estos tres años y más por tu hermana.

—Yo tenía miedo de que nos separan, yo no quería estar lejos de Rose y yo no sabía cómo iban a ser ustedes con nosotros.

—Oh, pero nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para ustedes, nosotros somos sus tutores mientras obtienen la mayoría de edad y tú estás por cumplirla.

—Sí, cariño, nosotros nunca los separaríamos. ¿En dónde has dejado a tu hermanita para hacer este trabajo?

—La dejé con mi nana Esme y su familia, es año nuevo y no quería que estuviera sola.

—Eso es imposible, hemos puesto vigilancia en su casa para ver si llegaban a verla —dijo la tía Carmen.

—Bueno, cariño, yo hace algunas semanas les di unos días de vacaciones a los guardaespaldas.

—Hasta hace unos días llegamos con ellos.

—Podemos ir por Rose, aun no son las doce y podemos pasar año nuevo juntos.

Los ojos de tía Carmen se iluminaron, ellos no pudieron tener hijos.

—¿Tiene diez verdad?

—Sí, es mi gran tesoro aunque no sé como vaya a tomar esto.

—Verás que bien… Anda, vamos por ella, por favor.

—Podemos ir por mi amigo, él es yerno de Esme, nos han ayudado tanto.

—Claro, vamos, aún tenemos tiempo de ir a que se cambie.

Salimos de la pequeña oficina al final del pasillo pude ver a Edward recargado en la pared.

—Oye, Jazz, lo siento… Yo no quería que esto pasara, si tú quieres… —Mis tíos llegaron detrás de mí en ese momento—. Lo siento, señor, yo… con permiso.

—Está bien, Edward, anda vamos a casa vamos por Rose.

—Espera, no dejaremos que te la quiten, no separarán a la familia.

—No se la vamos a quitar, solo queremos lo mejor para ellos. Si ustedes quieren pueden venir a pasar año nuevo aquí con nosotros.

Tía Carmen se acercó a nosotros, al igual que mi tío, y salimos de salón rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.

En el camino Edward les avisó que íbamos para allá con mis tíos.

Desde atrás de la puerta se podía escuchar las risas de mi pequeña hermanita, Edward abrió dejando ver un cuadro muy familiar.

Carlisle y Esme llegaron a la puerta muy rápido mientras Alice cubría con su cuerpo a Rose, que asomaba su cabecita por un costado del cuerpo de Alice.

—Buenas noches, señores Hale, pasen, están en su casa —dijo Carlisle.

—Venimos por Rose —explicó Carmen.

—Yo no quiero ir con ustedes, no quiero que me separen de mi hermanito. —Mi pequeña estaba llorando y corrió hacia mí—. No dejes que me lleven, te prometo que no me quejaré de nada.

—Tranquila, jamás nos vamos a separar, ¿lo recuerdas? —Su pequeña carita estaba en mi cuello y podía sentir sus lágrimas mojar mi camisa.

—¿Lo prometes por el dedo meñique? —me dijo poniendo su dedito delante de mí y los cruzamos.

—Te lo prometo, pero tenemos que ir con los tíos, verás que lo pasaremos bien.

—Sí, Rose, ve con ellos y verás que te lo pasarás muy bien —repitió Esme, podía ver el dolor en su mirada; ella nos quería como a sus hijos.

—Ustedes también son bienvenidos, si quieren venir. Rose estás muy hermosa —dijo Eleazar—, ¿puedo decirte así corazón?

—Por favor, acompáñenos, para nosotros es muy importante que ellos estén felices y sé que para Jasper y Rosalie son una parte fundamental en su vida.

Carmen tenía razón, los Cullen eran nuestra familia.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Estábamos en la fiesta de año nuevo de los Hale con la novedad de que habían encontraron a sus sobrinos.

—Sigues pensando en el chico, ¿verdad? Bella sé lo que quieres y sé que soy egoísta por seguir con esta farsa adelante, el día de ayer mandé los papeles del divorcio a mi abogado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Demetri, sabes que eso te va a perjudicar, tu padre te va a quitar todo. —Él me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Tranquila, ya todo está arreglado. La empresa de tu familia está a salvo y yo he ahorrado, voy a estar bien. Para el próximo año tú y yo estaremos divorciados, ahora quiero que cambies esa carita, ¿sí? Voy a ir al servicio y regresó.

No podía creer lo que él me decía, eso era un sueño; pero eso significaba que ya no tenía a nadie, ni siquiera a mi amigo a Demetri. Jacob ya había hecho su familia y yo quedaba sola. Estaba en uno de los balcones del segundo piso, cuando la figura de alguien se acercó a mí.

—Es una noche hermosa, ¿no lo crees? —Era increíble, pero aunque sólo había olido su aroma dos veces sabía de quién se trataba—. Quiero pedirle una disculpa por cómo me comporté con usted delate de su esposo, por cierto me llamo Jasper.

—No me hables de usted, no estoy tan vieja, y sé quién eres. Los investigadores de mi padre colaboraron con los de tu tío para encontrarlos, pero creo que no son tan buenos. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Isabella aún que me gusta que me digan Bella.

En el fondo del salón se escuchaba la música, eran las once de la noche del treinta y uno de diciembre y yo estaba completamente sumergida en las emociones que causaba ese hombre en mí.

—¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? —le pregunté a Jasper.

—¿Tu esposo no se enojará?, no quisiera tener problemas —dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida.

—No te preocupes, nos estamos divorciando. Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado hace tres años, me casé a los veinte.

—Lo siento, pensé que los matrimonios arreglados ya no se hacían… Y sí me gustaría bailar contigo, ven aquí —murmuró y me tomó en sus brazos.

—Pues… aunque no lo creas, lo hacen; aquí tienes la prueba viviente. ¿Y qué me cuantas de ti? ¿Qué hiciste mientras desaparecieron?

Empezábamos a mecernos de un lado a otro, él ya no traía su traje de trabajo, podía ver un traje negro que lo hacía parecer más blanco de lo que era, que lo hacía verse más guapo.

—Estaba asustado de que me quitaran a mi hermanita, ella es todo para mí; así que prácticamente vivimos en la calle. Bueno… traté de que siempre estuviéramos en un albergue…

Y así empezamos una plática muy amena en la que nos conocimos un poco más.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de la hora, faltaban quince minutos para las doce y ambos teníamos que regresar con nuestras familias.

—Creo que tengo que irme, le prometí a Rose que estaría en las campanadas para comer las uvas y pedir los deseos.

—Y yo tengo que ir a ver a Demetri.

.

.

Esa fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, en la que conocí al la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida. Jazz me regaló una familia hermosa, junto con él llegaron los Cullen que eran como los padres de mi amor y se convirtieron en mi mejor regalo de año nuevo.

Después de estar en esa fiesta, el día tres de enero del 2014, quedé oficialmente divorciada de Demetri. Él se fue a vivir a Londres con Félix, con el cual era inmensa mente feliz y hasta estaban pensando en hacer crecer la familia, adoptando a dos pequeños labradores.

Como era de esperase, Aro puso el grito en el cielo cuando su hijo le dijo que había tramitado el divorcio. Papá al principio también se enojó, pero cuando vio que empezaba una relación con Jasper cambió de parecer.

Y ese era el segundo año nuevo que pasábamos juntos, esa vez más juntos que el anterior.

—Hola, amor, ¿estás lista para ir con tus papás? Rose ya está preparada, aunque me gustaría llevarla mejor con Esme, últimamente Emmett la persigue mucho.

Era verdad Emmett estaba loquito por Rose, de hecho nos había confesado a Kate y a mí que cuando fueran grandes se casaría con ella y eso a mi querido esposo no le hacía ninguna gracia. Rose era como una hija para mí.

—Te escuché, Jasper, no puedes ser tan celoso, a poco serás igual con mi pobre sobrina. —Rose traía en sus brazos a nuestra pequeña niña Carlie.

—Rose, tu hermano es tan celoso que celaría a la pobre de Lila —me burlé mirando a la cachorra que daba vueltas en la cama lista para acomodarse para una siesta.

—Mi pequeña cachorra jamás me dará dolores de cabeza —afirmó él acariciando la cabecita del animal.

Sí, al año y medio, Jazz y yo nos casamos, tuvimos a nuestra pequeña princesa y teníamos una mascota, Lila.

Mi vida era como la había soñado, tenía un fabuloso esposo que me quería, me respetaba, que era trabajador y que valoraba a las personas. Cuando Jazz tomó el control de las empresas hizo un apoyo para las personas que vivían en las calles y donaba constantemente a los albergues.

Y allí estábamos, en la cuenta regresiva para recibir el 2015, con los gritos del conteo a nuestro alrededor.

—Diez.

—Nueve.

—Ocho.

—Siete.

—Seis.

—Cinco.

—Cuatro.

—Tres.

—Dos.

—Uno.

—¡Feliz año nuevo!

— Te amo, nena, eres el mejor regalo de año nuevo.

.

.

Siete años después estaba sentada en el porche de mi casa, viendo como mi esposo jugaba con nuestros hijos. Tuvimos tres niños más, los gemelos Vladimir y Stefan y otra princesa, Ana. Para esa época Carlie ya era una a casi adolescente y, como era de esperarse, su padre la celaba constante mente.

—Mamá, te llama la abuela Esme, quiere saber qué van hacer para cena de año nuevo. —Carlie traía en una mano el teléfono de la casa y en el otro su móvil.

Me puse de acuerdo con Esme sobre la cena y después se nos unió Alice, que estaba embarazada, sólo le faltaban dos meses más.

El treinta y uno de diciembre, como era costumbre, todos estuvimos reunidos en casa de los Cullen. Toda mi familia estaba ahí y éramos muy felices.

Rose y Emmett terminaron juntos, a pesar de las quejas de mi esposo; pero comprendió que su hermana tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Estaba en el pequeño porche de los Cullen, viendo la luna y dando gracias por la hermosa familia que tenía.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mi hermosa mujer? Ya casi son las doce. —Mi Jazz me abrazó por la cintura.

—Nada, ¿sabes?, te quiero agradecer por la hermosa familia que me has dado, esto fue lo que siempre soñé… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sería un placer para mi, señora Hale, y el que debe de darte las gracias soy yo; si no hubiera sido por ti por, mis ojos chocolates, jamás me hubieran encontrado.

Bailamos un buen tiempo hasta que mi pequeña Ana vino por nosotros para entrar a brindar por otro año nuevo.


End file.
